


Ужин

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not copy to another site, Translation, by HPFanGirl99, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Брюс всего-то хотел познакомиться с парнями своих сыновей и поговорить с ними по-отцовски. А Дик, Джейсон и Тим решили, что ни за что не упустят шанс устроить розыгрыш века. И они позвали суперзлодеев. Брюс даже не подозревал, что его ждало...





	Ужин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612904) by [HPFanGirl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99). 

> Крэк, события происходят после того, как Бэтмен попал в ловушку времени (арка Batman R.I.P.) и потом вернулся в Готэм. POV Брюса.

— Итак, — Брюс умолк, рассматривая четверых сыновей, собравшихся за обеденным столом. — Вы с кем-нибудь встречаетесь?

Он с беспокойством заметил, что Дик, Джейсон и Тим переглянулись, прежде чем закивать.

Брюс улыбнулся, его взгляд потеплел.

— Может, позовете их на ужин?

В глазах Дика плескалось веселье, когда он спрашивал:

— Хочешь сказать им, что спустишь их с лестницы в случае чего, да?

Брюс хмыкнул.

— Возможно, — протянул он, прежде чем добавить уже серьёзно: — Я столько с вами упустил...

Брюс закатил глаза в ответ на последовавшие смешки.

— И я хочу наверстать упущенное.

Он с тревогой наблюдал, как трое его сыновей переглядываются в безмолвной беседе, прежде чем посмотреть на него.

— Конечно. Когда их привести? — с улыбкой спросил Тим.

Брюс нахмурился, размышляя.

— Как насчет пятницы?

Сегодня было воскресенье, им вполне хватит времени морально подготовиться.

Джейсон слегка склонил голову, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Звучит неплохо. Мы их приведем.

Брюс обеспокоенно поджал губы.

— А они… — начал он и осекся.

Тим мгновенно подхватил его мысль:

— ...Знают, кто мы? Да, знают.

Брюс выдохнул с облегчением. Если бы его дети встречались с кем-то, кто не в курсе их гражданских личностей, то это вызвало бы целую кучу проблем.

— Тогда решено. Я приглашу Селину в качестве своей пары, — весело сказал он. — Вы готовы патрулировать все вместе, впервые с моего возвращения?

Брюс фыркнул, когда его сыновья ухмыльнулись друг другу.

— Кто последний успеет в Бэтпещеру, тот тухлое яйцо! — прокричал Дик, перепрыгивая стол.

Брюс ласково смотрел, как трое остальных соскакивают с мест, торопясь следом за Диком. Как минимум один из них смеялся.

***

Брюс ждал, сидя в кресле, и сильно нервничал. Он все еще не мог уложить в голове мысль, что его мальчики выросли и уже с кем-то встречаются. Казалось, только вчера они были детьми и бегали по особняку. Ну, решил Брюс, хотя бы Дэмиен еще не успел начать отношения. Это бы его расстроило.

К слову, Дэмиен был весь на нервах и отпрашивался с ужина. Брюс заподозрил неладное, но неохотно согласился, и теперь Дэмиен «отдыхал» со Стефани и Кассандрой дома у последней. Альфред заметил, что это к лучшему, потому что ситуация могла стать напряженной и Дэмиену незачем это видеть.

За спиной раздался тихий вздох. 

— Успокойся, Брюс, — с раздражением сказала Селина.

Брюс решил, что раз уж его сыновья приведут своих любимых, то он может позвать ее как свою пару.

Он нахмурился, задумавшись. Ему было любопытно, с кем же встречаются его сыновья. Брюс предполагал, что это нынешние или бывшие Юные Титаны.

Он вздрогнул, когда Альфред зашёл в гостиную. Тот был слегка удивлен беспокойством Брюса.

— Мастер Тимоти и его гость прибыли.

Брюс с тревогой сжал подлокотники кресла. Проклятье. Он был Бэтменом, черт возьми, но все равно нервничал перед знакомством с теми, с кем встречались его дети.

Брюс решил, что у Тима отношения с Супербоем. Тим пытался клонировать Коннера после смерти, так что было ясно: между ними больше чем дружба. Конечно, в то время многие близкие и друзья Тима умерли, включая самого Брюса, его действия могли оказаться просто реакцией на горе, но Брюс в это не верил. Одно дело попытаться клонировать Коннера всего раз или дважды, но девяносто девять? Это явно был поступок человека, который потерял рассудок из-за гибели любимого.

Через пару секунд раздался звук двух пар шагов, приближающихся по коридору в гостиную. Брюс различил приглушенные голоса: Тим и кто-то смутно знакомый беседовали друг с другом.

Брюс замер в ужасе, когда Тим вошел в гостиную под руку с Ра’сом аль Гулом. Какого черта? Он незаметно ущипнул себя за ногу и поморщился от боли. Ясно. Это не галлюцинация. Тим и Ра’с были увлечены обсуждением какой-то книги и не заметили его.

От его внимания не укрылось, что Ра’с придерживал Тима за руку, будто сопровождал даму. Ладно, это неплохо, решил Брюс. Ра’с с гордостью объявлял себя джентльменом, и радовало, что он хотя бы так себя и ведет. Конечно, это могло быть только для вида, но Брюс здорово сомневался.

Он встал — его ноги подрагивали — и прочистил горло, заставив Ра’са и Тима вздрогнуть.

— Детектив! Как чудесно снова с вами встретиться, — мягко произнес Ра’с.

Брюс лихорадочно смотрел в пространство между ними, его ужас рос, когда он начинал осознавать саму суть того, что Ра’с и Тим вместе.

Ладно, он как-то мог принять тот факт, что Ра’с аль Гул был экотеррористом и пытался убить большую часть населения Земли в извращенном желании спасти планету. Учитывая, что Брюс сам встречался с Женщиной-кошкой и зачал ребенка с Талией, лицемерием было бы осуждать геройско-злодейские отношения.

Нет, отвращение вызывала разница в возрасте. Пусть Ра’с выглядел на сорок-пятьдесят лет, но Брюс знал, что ему сотни и сотни; а Тиму сколько было? Восемнадцать-девятнадцать? Когда вообще у них всё началось?

От размышлений его отвлек смешок. У Ра’са было очень довольное выражение лица, а Тим казался встревоженным.

— Как…? — широко раскрыв глаза, выдавил Брюс.

Тим нерешительно улыбнулся и слегка подался в сторону Ра’са.

— Все считали меня сумасшедшим, когда я говорил, что ты жив. Так что я отправился искать доказательства. Ра’с был единственным, кто мне поверил, так что я скрепя сердце согласился на союз с ним. Мы стали… — Тим закашлялся, его лицо порозовело. 

К удивлению Брюса, взгляд Ра’са смягчился. Брюс никогда не думал, что увидит на его лице такое заботливое выражение.

— Мы стали очень близки.

Брюс запустил руку в волосы. Ладно, всё было вполне понятно. Тим обезумел после его смерти и был в отчаянье, потому что никто ему не верил; и в результате он вцепился в первого, кто не считал его психом.

Брюс слегка поморщился. Он был в курсе интереса Ра’са аль Гула к Тиму с тех пор, как они с ним познакомились несколько лет назад. К счастью, сначала его интересовал только интеллект Тима. Когда происходящее приобрело сексуальную окраску? Брюс отчаянно надеялся, что Ра’с не пытался совратить Тима до того, как тот надел костюм Красного Робина. Тим хотя бы успел повзрослеть к тому моменту, как Брюс потерялся во времени, спасибо и на том.

Ра’с коротко взглянул на него, ухмыльнулся, во взгляде промелькнул вызов, и он втянул Тима в поцелуй. Почти сразу же Тим напрягся и яростно покраснел.

Брюс прищурился, понимая: Ра’с демонстрировал, что Тим — его. Тем не менее реакция самого Тима была подозрительной. Если они уже какое-то время вместе, то Тиму не должно быть неуютно от происходящего.

Ра’с разорвал поцелуй спустя пару секунд, и Тим мгновенно его оттолкнул.

— Ра’с! Ну не перед Брюсом же! — смущенно прошипел он.

Все подозрения улетучились, стоило Брюсу понять, что происходит. Тим никогда не любил публичных проявлений чувств, особенно — на глазах семьи.

— Прости меня, возлюбленный. Не смог удержаться, — не было похоже, что Ра’с раскаивается. Он достаточно громко, чтобы услышал Брюс, проворковал на ухо Тиму: — Позволишь чуть позже загладить вину?

— Ра’с! — воскликнул Тим, смущаясь еще сильнее.

Ра’с довольно усмехнулся.

— О, возлюбленный, дразнить тебя слишком весело.

Брюс с недоверием наблюдал за тем, как Тим слегка надулся, а Ра’с погладил его по волосам, прежде чем потащить к дивану. Брюс зорко следил за тем, как Ра’с положил одну руку на плечи Тима, но вторая оставалась неподвижной. Хорошо.

Брюс неловко рухнул в кресло и взялся руками за голову. Он с досадой принялся массировать виски. Почему из всех людей Тим выбрал Ра’са аль Гула? Брюс считал, что у него лучше со вкусом и стандарты выше.

Тонкие пальцы коснулись его волос, и Брюс потянулся за прикосновением.

— Тише, Брюс. Могло быть и хуже, — прошептала ему на ухо Селина.

Брюс вздохнул, понимая, что она права.

***

Некоторое время спустя Альфред вернулся в гостиную и сказал:

— Мастер Ричард и его пара прибыли.

Брюс настороженно ждал, кого же привел Дик. Тот редко опять сходился с бывшими; так что можно было вычеркнуть Оракул, Охотницу, Старфаер, Рейвен, Артемис, Затанну и Арсенала из списка. И это только те, о ком Брюс знал. Господи Боже, Дик что, переспал с половиной Юных Титанов? Ну хотя бы можно было сказать спасибо, что Дик предпочитал подростков, а не членов Лиги Справедливости. Иначе у него были бы проблемы.

Стоп, разве Дик не был дружелюбнее обычного с Кидфлэшем в прошлый раз? Дика всегда тянуло на рыжих, если вспомнить его длительные романы с Оракул и Старфаер. Так что, вероятно, Дик встречался с Уолли.

Брюс с болью подумал: сколько протянут их отношения? От одного до двух месяцев? В этом вопросе у Дика был не лучший послужной список. Иронично, но в плане отношений Найтвинг сильно походил на Брюса Уэйна и почти каждый вечер появлялся под руку с кем-то новым. Не стоило говорить такого при Дике, если не хочешь вывести его из себя.

Брюс сжал кулаки, морально готовясь к неизбежному шоу. У Дика имелась раздражающая привычка: он был очень тактильным со своими партнерами, если они оказывались рядом. Брюс подозревал, что Дик выкрутит свою привязанность на максимум, чтобы выбить его из колеи. 

Брюс устало вздохнул и поднялся с места, он собрался сам отыскать Дика с его парой. Потому что, похоже, они отвлеклись по пути до гостиной. Он направился к гаражу, но на полпути встретил их: подозрительно знакомый мужчина прижимал Дика к стене.

Брюс подождал пару секунд, но, когда стало ясно, что они даже не собираются прекращать — выразительно прочистил горло.

Они отодвинулись друг от друга, пусть и недалеко, и обернулись к Брюсу. Брюс мысленно застонал от отчаянья, когда понял, что Дик со Слэйдом Уилсоном.

Он был в курсе многолетнего напряжения между Дэзстроуком и Найтвингом. Маленькой части Брюса было любопытно: когда они решили выпускать ярость не драками на крышах, а как-то иначе? А заметно большей, отцовской, части Брюса совершенно не хотелось знать, как давно эти двое занимаются сексом.

— Здравствуй, Уэйн. Рад снова свидеться в более приятных обстоятельствах, — без всякого раскаяния промурлыкал Уилсон и ухмыльнулся.

Брюс отметил, что его ладонь лежит на заднице Дика и непохоже, что он собирался куда-то ее сдвигать.

Все еще прижатый к стене Дик весело улыбнулся.

— Привет, Брюс! — прощебетал он, совершенно не смущаясь того, что отец застал его за ласками с любовником.

Через пару секунд Дик перестал улыбаться и нахмурился.

— Знаешь, ты ведешь себя очень спокойно, учитывая — с кем я сейчас, — заметил он с недоумением.

Уилсон тоже был озадачен и наградил его любопытным взглядом.

Брюс закатил глаза.

— Умоляю, Дик, все в курсе ваших неоднозначных отношений. Их только слепой бы не заметил.

Уилсон фыркнул, его глаз весело блеснул. Уилсон запустил пальцы в волосы Дика, и тот, улыбаясь, бессознательно потянулся за прикосновением.

Брюс вздохнул. Опять же: лицемерно было бы осуждать Дика за роман со злодеем. Наемник — это хотя бы лучше экотеррориста, мрачно подумал он.

Единственное, что беспокоило Брюса в этих отношениях, — разница в возрасте, хотя она была не такой ужасной, как у Ра’са с Тимом. Он был более чем уверен, что Уилсону от семидесяти до девяноста лет, а, когда Брюс проверял в последний раз, Дику не было и двадцати пяти. А ещё его волновало, когда они начали заниматься сексом.

Словно услышав его мысли, Уилсон скорчил обиженную гримасу и раздраженно отозвался:

— Успокойся, Уэйн. Я и пальцем не тронул твоего золотого мальчика до его совершеннолетия. Я кто угодно, но точно не педофил.

Дик хохотнул, и на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение.

— В ближайшее время я точно не забуду свой двадцать первый день рождения.

Брюс прищурился, ему хватило даже таких крох информации. Значит, они, грубо говоря, трахались время от времени последние несколько лет. Видимо, они спускали пар в постели, а не выбивали дерьмо друг из друга. Эффективный метод, ему ли не знать, учитывая опыт с Женщиной-кошкой.

Уилсон хмыкнул и сильно прикусил шею Дика. 

— Слэйд! — застонал Дик, с удовольствием откидывая голову.

— Просто я так извиняюсь за то, что столько лет не делал подарков, птенчик, — низко проворчал Уилсон, его глаз собственнически блеснул.

Брюсу едва удалось подавить раздражение. Он закатил глаза, когда они снова набросились друг на друга. Брюс снова громко прокашлялся и мысленно отметил, что ему понадобится средство от болей в горле, потому что, похоже, ему еще много раз придется прочищать его в течение вечера. Дик и Уилсон прекратили, но виноватыми не выглядели.

— Почему бы нам не пойти в гостиную, — устало предложил Брюс. — Можете продолжить там.

Он отвернулся от них и пошёл в гостиную, пару секунд спустя он услышал за спиной шаги.

Брюс опять рухнул в кресло и взялся за голову. Боже, когда всё закончится, ему нужно будет напиться.

Он устало наблюдал за тем, как Уилсон и Дик вошли в гостиную. Брюс отметил, что Дик слегка прихрамывал, что было, если подумать, неудивительно. Уилсон сел на диван и затащил Дика себе на колени, прежде чем снова начать с ним обжиматься.

— Ты принял пару Дика лучше, чем Тима, — прошептала Селина на ухо Брюсу.

Брюс вздохнул, хотя его губы и подрагивали. 

— Поверь, за много лет я смирился с идеей, что Дик и Уилсон рано или поздно переспят, — он намеренно повысил голос и с мстительным удовольствием услышал, как Дик поперхнулся, и заметил, как лицо Уилсона слегка порозовело.

***

Брюс полулежал в кресле, голова кружилась. С кем заявится Джейсон? У него было нехорошее предчувствие, что он тоже придет со злодеем. Ну что ж, немногие из них знали тайну личностей Бэтсемьи.

Учитывая, что и Дик с Уилсоном, и Тим с Ра’сом были врагами, возможно, пара Джейсона — кто-то из его личных врагов. У Брюса кровь застыла в жилах, когда его посетила эта мысль. Он с ужасом подумал: Боже, только бы Джейсон не встречался с Джокером. Чувство облегчения накрыло его, когда он понял, что Джокер не знает их личности. Слава богу. Он бы убил Джейсона, окажись, что у того отношения с этим клоуном...

А если это не злодей, то кто? На ум сразу же пришел Арсенал. Арсенал и Красный Колпак работали вместе в прошлом, и у них обоих были проблемы с наставниками. Плюс они оба цинично смотрели на мир. Вероятнее всего, это был Рой.

Из размышлений его вырвало появление Альфреда.

— Мастер Джейсон и его пара прибыли.

Сначала можно было услышать шум перебранки в коридоре, а потом в гостиную вошли Джейсон и Роман Сайонис. Брюс так и застыл, он считал, что Женщина-кошка убила Черную Маску.

«Сайонис мог фальсифицировать смерть», — понял Брюс, когда отошел от первого шока. Наверное, он залег на дно и втайне восстанавливал свою империю. Обычно злодеи не любили, когда кто-то использовал их псевдонимы, но, позволив Джеремайе Аркхэму быть Черной Маской, он лишний раз убедил всех в своей смерти.

Секундочку, когда он в последний раз слышал об Аркхэме? Дик упоминал, что он, вот так каламбур, запер Аркхэма в Аркхэме. Стоило проверить его после ужина.

Брюса пронзило ужасом от понимания, что Сайонис знал их личности. Как это произошло? Джейсон проговорился?

Иронично, но Сайонис и Джейсон казались наиболее уместной парой. Разница в возрасте была приемлемой — Сайонису всего-то около сорока. Все равно больше, чем хотелось бы Брюсу, но явно лучше, чем в случае Слэйда Уилсона или Ра’са аль Гула. И Джейсон, и Сайонис славились дурным нравом и были склонны к насилию, также они оба предпочитали огнестрел и были готовы убивать.

Брюс рискнул бы предположить, что у них все началось после возвращения Джейсона в Готэм, когда он принялся досаждать Сайонису. А яростный секс — это хороший способ не поубивать друг друга.

Брюс поднялся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Сайонис, — произнес он.

Его слова заставили Джейсона и Сайониса прекратить спор, Сайонис обернулся к Брюсу, деформированное лицо исказила ухмылка.

— Брюси! — приветливо отозвался он.

— Я думал, Селина тебя убила, — заметил Брюс.

— А я думал, что тебя убил Дарксайд. Но вот мы оба здесь. Жизнь полна сюрпризов, не правда ли? — насмешливо ответил Сайонис.

— Как ты узнал тайну наших личностей? — уточнил Брюс, бросив на Джейсона предостерегающий взгляд.

Сайонис расхохотался, откинув голову.

— Да брось, Брюси. У тупицы не получилось бы стать несомненным лидером преступного мира Готэма. Меня удивляет, что твою личность не раскрыло больше людей. Но, отдаю должное, ты неплохо заметаешь следы.

— Как? — сквозь зубы прошипел Брюс.

Сайонис хохотнул, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.

— Я уже какое-то время знал о личности Джейсона, а когда у тебя есть одна деталь мозаики, остальные легко расставить по местам.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул. Он собирался прочитать Джейсону лекцию насчет сохранения тайны личности, хотя, скорее всего, он раскрыл ее случайно.

— И никаких вопросов, как я выжил, если твоя любовница меня убила? — ехидно спросил Сайонис.

Брюс взглянул на Селину, она злобно посматривала на Сайониса. Мысленно он быстро обдумал, стоит ли задавать вопросы, но любопытство победило.

— Ладно. Как?

— Я умер на самом деле. Не уверен насчет конкретики, но после воскрешения из мертвых я как-то вернул себе тело. Меня отчасти расстраивает… ну, — Сайонис указал на свое лицо. — Но, раз уж я жив, то жаловаться даже неловко.

Брюс задумчиво прищурился. Достаточно плохо, что один из самых жестоких злодеев вернулся из мертвых. Оставалось надеяться, что другие не сделают того же.

Сайонис достал телефон и взглянул на экран. Похоже, ему сообщили хорошие новости, он самодовольно посмотрел на Джейсона.

— Что ж, детка, папочка нашел тебе новую квартиру.

Глаза Брюса расширились, когда он услышал слово «папочка». «Боже, только не говорите, что у Джейсона дэдди-кинк», — в ужасе подумал он. Он чертовски хорошо знал, что у Джейсона проблемы с отцовской фигурой, и это вина самого Брюса, но они же пытались всё исправить…

Он побледнел от мысли, что Сайонис папик Джейсона. Хотя это тоже неудивительно. Брюс замечал, что некоторые вещи Джейсона крайне дорогие и вряд ли, учитывая, что он не работал, он мог себе их позволить. И пусть Сайонис был вдвое старше Джейсона, тем не менее — обычно папиком было намного больше.

У Джейсона отвисла челюсть, а потом он возмутился:

— Я же говорил, у меня нормальная квартира.

Сайонис фыркнул, похоже, он уже не в первый раз слышал это заявление.

— Да брось, детка. Репутация папочки страдает из-за того, что его наследник живет в том клоповнике, который ты называешь квартирой.

Брюс опять оцепенел, услышав слово «наследник». Похоже, это было неожиданностью для всех: Дик и Уилсон перестали тискаться, а Тим и Ра’с прервали беседу.

— Наследник? — осторожно уточнил Брюс, опасаясь услышать ответ.

Ухмылка Сайониса стала шире.

— Ты никому из них не сказал, детка?

— Я решил, что скажу, если само всплывет, — отозвался Джейсон с фатализмом в голосе.

Сайонис потрепал его по волосам, Джейсон возмутился, но подставился под прикосновение.

— Я объявил этого парня своим наследником незадолго до смерти. Он — единственный, кому я готов был доверить свою империю, на случай неприятностей. И я оказался прав.

Брюс поразился его словам. Очевидно, их отношения продолжались уже довольно долго, раз Сайонис настолько доверял Джейсону. Это же подтверждало: он не доверял никому из своей империи, что делало ситуацию еще интереснее.

— Ох… Ты очень добр ко мне, папочка, — издевательски произнес Джейсон, но его явно тронули слова Сайониса.

Тот довольно хмыкнул.

— Тебе еще стоит полностью обновить гардероб, он истрепался со смерти папочки!

— Сколько раз тебе повторять? Хватит тратить на меня столько денег! Тебе их деть, что ли, некуда? — с еще большим раздражением ответил Джейсон.

Брюс знал, почему. Джейсон не любил, когда на него тратилось много денег, он считал это ненужным расточительством. Результат его бедного детства. С Диком было то же самое.

В глазах Сайониса промелькнуло нечто почти нежное.

— Но ты этого стоишь, детка.

Джейсон нахмурился, покраснел и опустил глаза. Его смущало, что эти слова услышали все в гостиной.

Альфред прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Возможно, уже пора пройти к столу, мастер Брюс? — предложил он.

— Да! Пожалуйста, — ответил Брюс. 

Он хотел, чтобы этот вечер закончился как можно быстрее.

Джейсон заметно обрадовался, что на него перестали смотреть.

Уилсон, Сайонис и Ра’с понимающе ухмылялись по дороге в столовую. Брюс понадеялся, что не случится ничего слишком ужасного.

***

Когда они сели за стол и еда была подана, Тим слегка постучал ложкой по бокалу. Когда все обратили на него внимание, он улыбнулся.

— Дик, Джейсон, поднимем тост?

Они втроем широко усмехнулись, чокнулись бокалами и сказали хором:

— За то, что мы — разочарование семьи!

Брюс в ответ застонал, Ра’с и Сайонис хохотнули, а Уилсон фыркнул.

После этого они все занялись вкуснейшим угощением, приготовленным Альфредом.

Позже Брюс подумал, что ужин прошел довольно неплохо. Все старались вести непринужденную беседу, они опасались ссор и аккуратно обходили стороной вторые личности. Брюс чувствовал себя так, будто попал в серию «Сумеречной Зоны» и теперь ужинал со своими злейшими врагами, которые стали парнями его детей.

Брюс старался быть тактичным с Ра’сом, Сайонисом и Уилсоном и считал, что заслужил за это награду. Было трудно, они враждовали много лет, и такое невозможно стереть за один вечер. Но, раз уж они встречались с его сыновьями, то ему придется привыкать видеть их чаще… ну или хотя бы о них слышать.

По крайней мере Брюса утешало то, что не он единственный столкнулся с проблемами. Уилсон с раздражением реагировал на Джейсона и Тима, а те отвечали ему тем же; ведь он считал их «поддельными Робинами», недостаточно хорошими, чтобы тягаться с оригиналом. Ра’с радушно общался со всеми, и все старались так же вести себя с ним; потому что хамить Голове Демона — плохая идея. Сайонис был вежливым, но Дик, Тим и Селина отвечали ему холодно, все из-за того, что он сделал Стефани и самой Селине.

Брюс порадовался, что Дэмиен отпросился с ужина, а не то бы он набросился на Уилсона за то, что тот коснулся «его Грейсона». То, как Дэмиен защищал Дика, было просто очаровательно, хотя Брюсу хватало ума не говорить этого вслух. А еще он не был уверен, как бы Дэмиен отреагировал, увидев своего деда с Тимом, и даже не хотел узнавать, пока это не окажется абсолютно необходимым.

Сколько вообще знал Дэмиен? Остальные объяснили ему, почему именно не стоит сегодня приходить на ужин или просто попросили уйти?

Брюс тихо вздохнул. После того как пары его сыновей уйдут, нужно будет серьезно обсудить с ними, насколько опасно встречаться со злодеями. Отношения не должны давать поводов для поблажек, когда Уилсон, Сайонис и Ра’с снова совершат преступления.

Дик закашлялся, привлекая внимание и Брюс вздрогнул.

— Папочка, передай мне соль, — сказал Дик.

Брюс прищурился. Он ожидал подобного обращения от Джейсона и Сайониса, но не от Дика и Уилсона. Уилсон сам был отцом, Бога ради, вряд ли ему нравилось, когда любовник ему об этом напоминал. Особенно если вспомнить, что у него были дети и младше, и старше этого любовника.

— Серьезно, Дик?

Дик обиженно надулся, что подсказывало: Брюс прав.

— Да брось, Брюс. Я думал, ты оценишь.

Уилсон только хмыкнул, но его единственный глаз блеснул. Они с Диком обменялись взглядами, и тревога Брюса усилилась. Похоже, его предположение, что Уилсону не нравится быть «папочкой», оказалось ужасающе неверным.

Они все же закончили с едой, и ужин стал подходить к концу. Неожиданно Тим снова легонько постучал ложкой по бокалу. 

— Прошу внимания! Мы хотим кое-что сообщить.

Брюса захлестнуло чистым ужасом. Что дальше? Свадьба? Беременность? Нет, хотя бы это невозможно, они все мужчины. Но у Ра’са наверняка есть доступ к магии, которая с этим поможет… Нет, не стоит думать о таком. Незачем наносить себе больше моральных травм, чем уже есть.

Он с тревогой наблюдал, как трое его сыновей и их пары обменялись усмешками, а потом Дик, Джейсон и Тим прокричали хором:

— Первоапрельский розыгрыш!

Брюс замер, голова сделалась пустой, пока он осознавал, что они сказали. Медленно его накрыло облегчением. Слава тебе Господи. 

— Кто они? — тихо прорычал он.

— Уолли, — сказал Дик.

— Коннер, — сказал Тим.

— Рой, — сказал Джейсон.

Брюс в отчаянии закрыл глаза и накрыл голову руками. Он опасался говорить, понимая, что просто взорвется. Проклятье. Стоило догадаться, что они такое устроят. Селина и Альфред тоже, скорее всего, были в курсе, теперь ясно, отчего они весь вечер прятали улыбки.

Почему с его детьми так сложно?

Стараясь успокоить себя, Брюс начал делать дыхательные упражнения. А еще он мысленно отсчитал от одного до десяти по-английски, затем — по-испански, и наконец — по-французски. Закончив, он почувствовал, что достаточно успокоился, чтобы заговорить.

— Завтра я позвоню Люциусу Фоксу и спрошу, как я могу лишить вас троих наследства и оформить завещание полностью на Дэмиена. Он — хороший ребенок, который не пытается своими выходками устроить отцу сердечный приступ.

Открыв глаза, Брюс увидел усмешки на лицах всех сидящих за столом.

— Ого… Дэмиена назвали хорошим ребенком. Это впервые, — прыснул Тим в ответ на смешок Ра’са.

Джейсон ухмыльнулся шире и потянулся за телефоном.

— Нужно проверить погоду, а то вдруг ад замерз.

— Поверить не могу, что этот день наконец-то настал! — Дик изобразил, что вытирает слезы гордости.

Брюс тихо зарычал. Он понимал, что со временем посмеется над этим, но пока он был слишком раздосадован.

Что ж, по крайней мере, ему больше не нужно вежливо вести себя с гостями.

— Уилсон. Ра’с. Сайонис. Вон. Живо, — выдавил Брюс, его голос перешел в низкое рычание Бэтмена.

Уилсон поднялся, без усилий подхватил Дика и закинул его на плечо, как мешок картошки, придерживая ладонью под задницу. Дик удивленно вскрикнул, но даже не попытался вырваться.

— Ладно. Увидимся позже, — промурлыкал Уилсон, его глаз весело поблескивал.

Брюс угрожающе прищурился и тоже поднялся.

— Дик останется здесь, — припечатал он.

Уилсон довольно усмехнулся.

— Но он обязан выполнить наш договор.

— Какой договор? — Брюс ощутил прилив страха.

Неужели Дик согласился переспать с Уилсоном?

— Что до ужина мы займемся сексом в его квартире, а после ужина — в моей, — с восторгом объяснил Дик, обернувшись к ним лицом.

Брюс застыл в ужасе.

— Но как же Уолли?!

— Уолли не против, — беспечно ответил Дик.

Да как Уолли мог быть не против, что его парень переспит с кем-то еще, пусть даже ради розыгрыша? К удивлению Брюса, объяснять принялся Джейсон:

— Спокойно. Все бывшие парни и девушки Дика, включая нас с Тимом, давно смирились, что однажды Дик окажется в постели со Слэйдом. К тому же тот, кто будет встречаться с Диком на момент выплаты по ставкам, получит четверть прибыли.

Брюс не был уверен, что шокировало его больше: то, что Дик трахался со своими братьями, или сам факт ставок.

— Что за ставки?

— Много лет делались ставки на то, когда и как Слэйд с Диком переспят, — радостно ухмыльнулся Тим.

— Участие принял почти каждый из Титанов и даже некоторые члены Лиги Справедливости. На кону большие деньги. Самая крупная ставка составляет тысячи долларов, — добавил Джейсон.

У Брюса едва не отпала челюсть от шока. Но, опять же, не стоило удивляться. Если он что-то и знал, так это то, что герои любили пари не меньше, чем справедливость. Это было весело и помогало пережить сложные времена.

Мысленно он зацепился за одну конкретную деталь.

— Постойте, значит, вы делаете это впервые?

И Уилсон, и Дик утомленно вздохнули.

— Это неправильно по многим причинам, — мягко сказал Дик.

Слэйд устало погладил его по волосам.

— Мы годами избегали чего бы то ни было, потому что тогда пришлось бы признать, что нас влечет друг к другу. До этого розыгрыша мы даже не целовались.

Брюса успокаивало, что они не спали друг с другом.

— Но почему сейчас?

Дик и Уилсон обменялись взглядами.

— Рано или поздно нам бы пришлось что-то делать, это только вопрос времени. Думаю… если мы разберемся сейчас, это даст нам подобие контроля над ситуацией, — неохотно признался Дик.

Такое объяснение Брюсу было легко принять. Они хотели, чтобы все произошло на их условиях, а не в неподходящей ситуации. Напряжение между ними достигло рекордного уровня после недавних событий: контроля тела Дэмиена и ответных мер Дика. Вероятно, секс, который был у них с Уилсоном до ужина, получился злым и агрессивным.

Уилсон еще раз взглянул на остальных, прежде чем развернуться к выходу.

— Что ж, раз ужин закончился, то нам пора. Я бы предложил спальню наверху, но сомневаюсь, что Уэйн это позволит. Кстати, не стоит следить за нами, разве что надеетесь на шоу.

Брюс зыркнул на Уилсона. Черта с два он бы дал им заниматься сексом в старой спальне Дика.

— Дик, тащи свою задницу в Башню Титанов в понедельник в десять. Все захотят узнать, кто выиграл, — окликнул его Джейсон.

Дик ухмыльнулся, все так же вися через плечо Уилсона.

— Не волнуйся! Вы услышите все пикантные детали! — прокричал он, прежде чем они вышли из столовой.

Брюс поморщился, сделав мысленную пометку: быть как можно дальше от Башни Титанов в понедельник.

Ра’с легко поднялся со своего места.

— Итак, детектив, было приятно с вами повидаться. Тем не менее, боюсь, нам с Тимоти пора удалиться.

Брюса захлестнуло тревогой.

— Только не говорите, что...

— О да! — победно усмехнулся Ра’с. Он отодвинул стул Тима и помог ему встать.

— Но как же Коннер? — схватился за соломинку Брюс.

— Это только одна ночь, так что Коннер не был против, — смущенно отозвался Тим.

Брюс едва не застонал и принялся массировать виски. Он понимал, как Дик пошел на такого рода договоренность с Уилсоном, но Тим?! Хотя, опять же, наверняка это было единственное условие, на которое согласился Ра’с.

— Не волнуйтесь, я доставлю Тимоти к Башне Титанов ровно в десять утра понедельника, — ровно сказал Ра’c.

Брюс скрежетнул зубами, понимая, что он не оставляет ни шанса на спор. Оставалось только устало наблюдать, как Ра’с уводит Тима из столовой.

— Что ж, золотце, папочка слышал, что лучший способ обмыть новую квартиру — потрахаться в ней как следует, — с улыбкой протянул Сайонис, вставая со стула.

Он протянул руку Джейсону, тот фыркнул, но все равно взялся за нее.

— Незачем пренебрегать традициями, верно, папочка?

Брюс уже начал уставать от диалогов «детки» с «папочкой». И он понимал, что они общались так на самом деле, а не играли.

— А Рой?

Джейсон пожал плечами.

— В отличие от остальных, мы с папочкой раньше были вместе, так что Рой не против.

Брюс сомневался, стоит ли удивляться. Между этими двоими была искра, которой не хватало остальным двум парам.

— Когда?

— Сразу после моего возвращения в Готэм. Яростный секс не давал нам убить друг друга, — небрежно объяснил Джейсон.

Что ж, хоть в этом Брюс не ошибся.

Сайонис обнял Джейсона за плечи и принялся что-то шептать ему на ухо, отчего тот слегка покраснел. Они покинули столовую, явно собираясь снова начать переругиваться, как только выйдут за порог.

Когда они ушли, Селина рассмеялась.

— Брюс, признай, они отлично тебя провели.

— Ладно, правда провели, — проворчал Брюс.

Теперь, когда все ушли, стоило проверить, не оставили ли Сайонис, Ра’с и Уилсон жучков.

— А что ты подумал перед тем, как Альфред сказал, что Джейсон и Сайонис пришли? У тебя на лице был чистейший ужас, — с любопытством спросила Селина

Брюс ничего не мог с собой поделать и зарделся.

— Раз уж Тим и Дик встречались с врагами, я решил, что Джейсон будет следовать шаблону. И я вспомнил только одного врага Джейсона, который все еще жив, — Джокера.

Селина истерично расхохоталась, поняв ход его мыслей. Слегка успокоившись, она прохрипела:

— Боже мой...

Брюс сердито на нее посмотрел.

— Это было закономерное предположение! — принялся защищаться он.

Селина фыркнула и вытерла навернувшиеся слезы.

— Ну, ты очень напряжен. Уверена, я могу тебе помочь, — сказала она, проведя рукой по его груди.

— Конечно, можешь, — ответил Брюс, потянувшись поцеловать ее.

— Раз уж дети поглощены своими парочками, то мы тоже можем себя занять, — соблазнительно промурлыкала Селина, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

— Лучшее предложение за сегодня, — Брюс решил проигнорировать смущенный взгляд Альфреда.

Он позже решит, как наказать сыновей, например, добавить им патрулей или тренировок. Но сейчас у него было чем заняться. 

Когда Селина повела его в спальню, Брюс нежно улыбнулся. Хорошо вернуться домой.


End file.
